NankaiGoji
NankaiGoji (南海ゴジ NankaiGoji) is a Godzillasaurus kaiju created and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Godzilla 1966 is portrayed as a kind and benevolent creature, causing minor destruction only when acting as protector to Earth from a greater threat. History Debut: Attack on Cebu Paraboran and Gokidon attacks the city of Cebu in the Philippines, but Godzilla 1966 appears and challenges them. After an lengthy battle, the two then retreat, leaving Godzilla 1966 roaring in victory and leaves the city afterwards. Battle in Jakarta: Godzilla 1966 vs. AdonisGoji Giant Sea Serpent appears in Jakarta, along with Sea Baragon, trying to escape from AdonisGoji, but Guyros and Gubila also appeared, and resulted in Godzilla 1966 fighting Guyros until he retreated. AdonisGoji later appears, and fights Godzilla 1966, Sea Baragon, Gubila, and Giant Sea Serpent. After an lengthy battle, they made the Gojiran retreat, and Godzilla 1966 returns to the ocean. Battle in Sapporo: Neo Ganimes, Jiorugon, & Omicron PRGoji He appears in Sapporo, and fights Neo Ganimes, he made it retreat later on after tearing off his right claw. Godzilla 1966 fights Jiorugon afterwards, which also retreated after being blasted with his atomic breath into Jiorugon's face. Omicron PRGoji is left behind in the battle, so Godzilla 1966 also fights him, but he also made the Gojiran retreat after firing his atomic breath at him. Godzilla 1966 roars in victory, after he made three kaijus retreat, then he finally returns to the ocean. Mayhem in Kota Kinabalu Godzilla 1966 has been following CenturyGhido for months ever since his last appearance in Sapporo, and when the Ghidorah attacks Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia, he appeared along with Tortoise Kaito and Zagaraus to stop him. After an lengthy battle, they were successful on making CenturyGhido retreat, Godzilla 1966 continues to follow him afterwards, in hopes of defeating him. Abilities * Atomic Breath - NankaiGoji can fire a blue-colored Atomic Breath from his mouth. * Durability - Like the other members of the Gojiran species, Godzilla 1966 is completely immune to conventional human weaponry. He is also capable of withstanding attacks from most other kaiju that he battles. * Strength - As attributed to his size, weight and mass, Godzilla 1966 has displayed varied levels of physical strength that are, at the very least, sufficient enough to lift weights exceeding 2,000 tons. He has been depicted lifting and throwing monsters in excess of his own weight. He also sometimes prefers to battle his opponents from a distance, either by blasting them with his atomic breath or throwing objects such as boulders at them. * Amphibiousness - NankaiGoji spends half of his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile. Roar Godzilla 1962-1975 Roars Trivia * He was originally used by GarudaGoji, then Meesmoth and now finally Gallibon the Destroyer. * NankaiGoji is Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Gojiran. Category:Gojiran Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)